blaze_and_the_monster_machinesfandomcom-20200213-history
Blaze and the Monster Machines Wiki:Merchandise/Digital Downloads
Digital Download releases available to watch on Amazon Instant Video, iTunes and LeapFrog. Volumed releases Blaze and the Monster Machines Volume 1 Amazon icon.jpg|'Volume 1' Released: October 13, 2014|link=Blaze and the Monster Machines: Volume 1 Blaze and the Monster Machines Volume 2 Amazon icon.jpg|'Volume 2' Released: January 8, 2015|link=Blaze and the Monster Machines: Volume 2 Blaze and the Monster Machines Volume 3 Amazon icon.jpg|'Volume 3' Released: October 2, 2015|link=Blaze and the Monster Machines: Volume 3 Blaze and the Monster Machines Volume 4 Amazon icon.jpg|'Volume 4' Released: April 15, 2016|link=Blaze and the Monster Machines: Volume 4 Blaze and the Monster Machines Volume 5 Amazon icon.jpg|'Volume 5' Released: January 7, 2017|link=Blaze and the Monster Machines: Volume 5 Blaze and the Monster Machines Volume 6 Amazon icon.jpg|'Volume 6' Released: September 28, 2017|link=Blaze and the Monster Machines: Volume 6 Blaze and the Monster Machines Volume 7 Amazon icon.jpg|'Volume 7' Released: April 6, 2018|link=Blaze and the Monster Machines: Volume 7 Blaze and the Monster Machines Volume 8 Amazon icon.jpg|'Volume 8' Released: December 22, 2018|link=Blaze and the Monster Machines: Volume 8 Packaged releases Blaze and the Monster Machines Play Pack! iTunes icon.jpg|'Play Pack!' Released: November 17, 2014|link=Play Pack! Blaze and the Monster Machines Race to the Top of the World! iTunes icon.jpg|'Race to the Top of the World!' Released: November 29, 2015|link=Race to the Top of the World! (digital) Blaze and the Monster Machines The Daring Darington iTunes icon.jpg|'The Daring Darington' Released: March 14, 2016|link=The Daring Darington Blaze and the Monster Machines Here Comes Crusher iTunes icon.jpg|'Here Comes Crusher' Released: March 14, 2016|link=Here Comes Crusher Blaze and the Monster Machines Pickle Power iTunes icon.jpg|'Pickle Power' Released: March 14, 2016|link=Pickle Power (digital) Blaze and the Monster Machines Five Alarm Blaze iTunes icon.jpg|'Five Alarm Blaze' Released: March 28, 2016|link=Five Alarm Blaze (digital) Blaze and the Monster Machines Dinosaur Parade iTunes icon.jpg|'Dinosaur Parade' Released: May 23, 2016|link=Dinosaur Parade (digital) Blaze and the Monster Machines AJ to the Rescue! iTunes icon.jpg|'AJ to the Rescue!' Released: July 18, 2016|link=AJ to the Rescue! Blaze and the Monster Machines Gear Up With Gabby iTunes icon.jpg|'Gear Up With Gabby' Released: July 18, 2016|link=Gear Up With Gabby Blaze and the Monster Machines Blaze Into Summer! iTunes icon.jpg|'Blaze Into Summer!' Released: August 8, 2016|link=Blaze Into Summer! Blaze and the Monster Machines Race Into VelocityVille iTunes icon.jpg|'Race into VelocityVille' Released: December 12, 2016|link=Race into VelocityVille (digital) Blaze and the Monster Machines Unleash the Beasts iTunes icon.jpg|'Unleash the Beasts' Released: February 6, 2017|link=Unleash the Beasts Blaze and the Monster Machines Light Riders iTunes icon.jpg|'Light Riders' Released: April 3, 2017|link=Light Riders (digital) Blaze and the Monster Machines Off Road Racers iTunes icon.jpg|'Off-Road Racers' Released: June 26, 2017|link=Off-Road Racers Blaze and the Monster Machines Amazing Transformations iTunes icon.jpg|'Amazing Transformations' Released: August 14, 2017|link=Amazing Transformations Blaze and the Monster Machines Ultimate Stunts iTunes icon.jpg|'Ultimate Stunts' Released: September 4, 2017|link=Ultimate Stunts Blaze and the Monster Machines Engineered for Awesome iTunes icon.jpg|'Engineered For Awesome' Released: September 25, 2017|link=Engineered For Awesome Blaze and the Monster Machines Wild Wheels iTunes icon.jpg|'Wild Wheels' Released: November 13, 2017|link=Wild Wheels (digital) Blaze and the Monster Machines Tow Truck Rescues iTunes icon.jpg|'Tow Truck Rescues' Released: April 16, 2018|link=Tow Truck Rescues Blaze and the Monster Machines Ready to Roar! iTunes icon.jpg|'Ready to Roar!' Released: September 17, 2018|link=Ready to Roar! Blaze and the Monster Machines Robot Riders iTunes icon.jpg|'Robot Riders' Released: November 12, 2018|link=Robot Riders (digital) Blaze and the Monster Machines Blaze into Winter iTunes icon.jpg|'Blaze into Winter' Released: January 7, 2019|link=Blaze into Winter Nick Jr. compilation releases Nick Jr Gadgets, Gears and Gizmos iTunes icon.jpg|'Gadgets, Gears and Gizmos' Released: January 5, 2015|link=Gadgets, Gears and Gizmos Nick Jr Let's Learn STEM icon.jpg|'Let's Learn S.T.E.M.' Released: August 3, 2015|link=Let's Learn S.T.E.M. (digital) Nick Jr Halloween Heroes iTunes icon.jpg|'Halloween Heroes' Released: October 26, 2015|link=Halloween Heroes Nick Jr Christmas Celebration iTunes icon.jpg|'Christmas Celebration' Released: December 14, 2015|link=Christmas Celebration Nick Jr Space Spectacular iTunes icon.jpg|'Space Spectacular' Released: February 29, 2016|link=Space Spectacular Nick Jr Dragon Tales icon.jpg|'Dragon Tales' Released: April 25, 2016|link=Dragon Tales Nick Jr Let's Go, Team! iTunes icon.jpg|'Let's Go, Team!' Released: August 1, 2016|link=Let's Go, Team! LeapFrog releases No Screenshot.png|'Blaze of Glory'|link=Blaze of Glory (LeapFrog) No Screenshot.png|'Racetrack Rescues'|link=Racetrack Rescues No Screenshot.png|'High-Speed Adventures!'|link=High-Speed Adventures! (LeapFrog) No Screenshot.png|'Blaze vs. Crusher'|link=Blaze vs. Crusher No Screenshot.png|'Wild Races and Chases'|link=Wild Races and Chases No Screenshot.png|'Teamwork Wins!'|link=Teamwork Wins! No Screenshot.png|'Race to the Rescue'|link=Race to the Rescue (LeapFrog) No Screenshot.png|'Race to the Top of the World!'|link=Race to the Top of the World! (LeapFrog) No Screenshot.png|'Red-Hot Rescues!'|link=Red-Hot Rescues! No Screenshot.png|'Join the Team!'|link=Join the Team! No Screenshot.png|'Feel the Energy!'|link=Feel the Energy! No Screenshot.png|'Race Car Adventures!'|link=Race Car Adventures! (LeapFrog) No Screenshot.png|'Happy HoliBLAZE!'|link=Happy HoliBLAZE! - Digital Downloads